


A Taste of Life

by seratonation



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gets tricked into a blind date set up by his kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/6527.html?thread=9734527#t9734527) at [](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**1stclass_kink**](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/) which asked for any pairing, online dating.

  
  
Sometimes, Charles hated being a single dad to three boys. They got him all dressed up, making him think they were going out to a nice restaurant, only for them to tell him he was going on a blind date.

"And how would you three even know this man?" he asked from the front passenger seat, "you're not setting me up with one of your teachers again are you?"

"No," Alex said, rolling his eyes, "this guy is a lawyer."

"Oh dear lord," Charles said mortified, imagining a greying man in his fifties, the buttons on his suit straining to hold his belly in.

"Boys," he started, "I’ve told you before-"

"Don’t you get lonely always locked up in your study?" Hank asked.

"I have you three," Charles said, "and you're aunt Raven, I’m perfectly happy with how everything is right now."

"You need to get out more," Sean said, "we set up an online profile for you on this website-"

"What kind of website?" Charles asked slowly.

"An... online dating website?" Hank answered.

"Children," Charles sighed.

"Dude," Alex said, from the driver’s seat, "we haven’t been children in a while."

"Did you tell him I have three meddling kids at home at least?"

"No," Alex said, smirking, "didn’t want to scare him off. Okay we're here."

"Don’t be too smart when you talk to this one," Sean said.

"Don’t pick out all the mutations he has," Hank said.

"That’s a proven technique-"

"Just," Alex said, "just be normal."

"I _am_ normal," Charles said indignantly.

"You're a 60 year old man stuck in the body of a- how old are you now?"

"Old enough to know better than to follow my children when they say they are just being nice."

"It won’t be that bad," Alex said, "now get out, we’re blocking traffic."

Charles frowned, pulled his cardigan closer to himself and stepped out of the car.

“Call us when you’re done,” Hank said, “we’ll come back to pick you up.”

Before he could reply, they were gone. He straightened his clothes again, and walked into the restaurant.

“Name?” the waitress at the door asked.

“Charles Xavier.”

“Oh yes,” she said, smiling, “your guest is here already, right this way.” She led him through the tables till they reached a small table for two.

The man sitting there already was definitely not greying, and his three piece suit fit him perfectly. He stood up to shake Charles hand. “I’m Erik.”

“Charles,” Charles said, slightly in awe. He couldn’t quite make the neurons function in his brain.

He was brought out of his daze by the waitress bringing their menus.

“Sorry I'm overdressed,” Erik said, “I had to come straight from work.”

“That’s quite- quite alright,” Charles said, burying his face in the menu, knowing he was blushing.

They sat in silence while deciding what to order, but once the menus were gone, Charles interlocked his fingers in front of him and leaned forward.

“So you’re a lawyer?” Charles said.

“Yeah, I deal with family law,” Erik said, “make sure kids are treated right at home, that sort of thing.”

Charles figured this as a good a time as any. “I actually have three boys myself,” he said, and when the impending reaction didn’t come, he continued, “all adopted, they were the ones who actually set this whole thing up.” He could feel himself blushing again, but had nowhere to hide this time.

When the silence drew on too long, he looked up to see Erik smiling. “My best friend did this for me,” he said, “she blackmailed me into coming.”

“My kids almost threw me out of the car,” Charles said smiling, and Erik laughed. Charles wanted to hear that sound all the time.

They fell silent again as their food was placed on the table, but then Erik spoke again.

“Emma mentioned you’re a professor?” Erik asked.

“Yes, genetics specifically,” he said, “it’s all very interesting.” Then he stopped himself, remembering everything the boys had told him.

“What made you get into genetics?” Erik asked.

“Well mutation,” he said, “took us from single celled organisms to the dominant form of reproductive life on Earth.”

Erik raised an eyebrow at him. “And you find that interesting.”

“I think I may be the only one who does,” he said grinning, “ever since I was little, how about you? How did you get into family law?”

“I was part of the foster care system,” Erik said, “me and Emma were, and those kids really need someone to stand up for them you know? So who better than someone whose actually been through it all.”

“That makes sense,” Charles said, “the system could do with some organising, but I got lucky with my boys.”

“Three, huh?” Erik asked.

“Well, it was just me and my sister for a long time, our parents died when we were younger, and our guardian was never around, we were left to raise ourselves, then when we grew older the house just felt empty and I thought, what better way than to help some kids so they are not alone either.”

The conversation turned and meandered for the rest of the evening, neither of them being quiet for too long. Charles found, to his surprise, that he was enjoying himself.

They paid separately and Erik waited with Charles while they waited for the boys to return.

“I had a really good time,” Erik said.

“Me too,” Charles said, smiling, “maybe we could do this again sometime.”

Erik grinned and pulled out a business card and a pen. “This is my personal number,” he said, writing it on the back, “you should call me when you’re free.”

“I will,” Charles said, smiling, trying to suppress the little flutter his heart made.

And then Erik was leaning forward, a hand coming up to cup Charles’ cheek, and Charles was not going to stop him. Of course that’s when Alex arrives in the car and they jump apart.

“I’ll call you,” Charles said, breathless, even if their lips hadn’t touched at all.

He felt the blush from earlier that night reappear as he slipped into the car. “You have the worst timing Alex.”

But Alex just grinned as he pulled out into traffic.

“No kissing on the first date,” Sean said, “can’t be too easy.”

“Oh my god,” Charles said, “I am the one that taught you that.”

Sean grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

“So it went well?” Hank asked, leaning in his chair.

“Very much so, yes,” Charles said, looking at the card in his hand.

Sean grabbed it from his hand and looked at it. “What’s this? His phone number?”

“You should call him,” Alex said, and Hank was already slipping Charles’ phone from his pocket.

“Hey, no,” Charles said, grabbing for his phone, “it’s too early-“

But too late the number was dialled and the phone thrust at him.

“Hello?” Charles recognised Erik’s voice instantly.

“Hi, hello,” Charles replied, quickly going through his mental calendar, “this is Charles, I was wondering if you were free for lunch on Saturday?”

“Yeah,” Erik said, “around 12?”

“Yes,” Charles said, and rattled off the address of a café he knew that was close by and agreed to meet Erik there.

They hung up and he turned to see his three boys grinning at him.

Sometimes he hated being a single dad but he couldn’t wish for better boys.  



End file.
